Kos-kosan Story!
by Fuyukaze Mahou
Summary: Gara-gara Rin yang ke pingin melanjutkan pendidikan di SMA Kokoro, dia jadi harus nge-kos! Waduuuh, gimana nih!/RinLen dan beberapa pair lain(yang muncul secara random)/RnR, onegai?
1. Chapter 1

**Kos-kos an Story!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Vocaloid~**

**Warning:**

**Typo(s), gaje, abal, dan dapat membuat jantungan!**

"Nge...kos?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Rin. Tak disangka, keinginannya untuk bersekolah di SMA Kokoro bakal jadi seperti ini.

"Yup, nge-kos. Rin, SMA Kokoro itu jauh dari rumah. Kalau mau kesana 'kan harus naik kereta 3 kali jadi lebih baik kamu nge-kos aja daripada capek jalan bolak-balik 3 kali naik kereta. Kebetulan, teman kerja Papa punya kos-an di daerah sana, kamu nge-kos disana aja yah? Kalau enggak, mending kamu cari SMA lain aja,"

Kata Papa Rin panjang lebar. Jujur, Rin agak enggan kalau harus memilih SMA lain selain SMA Kokoro berhubung SMA itu adalah SMA unggulan. Rin cukup pede loh, sama NEM-nya yang lumayan tinggi!

Papa Rin senyum, Rin lagi nimbang-nimbang penawarang Papa-nya, Mama-nya tenang adem ayem melanjutkan makan, Nii-san malah cekikikan lihat keadaan adik sendiri. Rin menggigit bibir bawahnya. _'Sumpeh ni gue harus ninggalin rumah?'_ pikiran itu melayang di akal Rin. Tapi, bukan Rin namanya kalau gak merasa tertantang sama yang beginian.

"WOKEH! AKU NGE-KOS AJA YA, PA! NGE-KOS MAH, KECI –mmpph!" mulut Rin disumpel sama daging _sukiyaki_ yang rasanya super WAW oleh Nii-san. "Sori, _Sis_. Suara lu kurang kenceng, jadi ya gue sumpel mulut loe, hehehe!" Nii-san cengengesan. Sumveh kalo nih orang bukan Nii-sannya, Rin udah tendang keluar rumah.

**0o0**

"Oh, ini toh Kos-annya," gumam Rin. Sejak makan malam bersejarah itu, selama seminggu liburan kelulusannya Rin persiapkan buat pindahan ke kos-an baru. Untung Mama mau bantu Rin, yang dari dulu emang gak bisa rapih. Kenapa dia bisa tau alamat kos-an? Ya dikasih tau Papa lah! Untung Rin udah biasa naik kereta sendiri dan cukup kenal daerah sana, jadi gak perlu dianter!

"Eh eh, hei kamu!" seorang wanita, kira-kira berumur 20 tahun-an memanggil Rin yang lagi diri depan pintu kos-an. Wanita itu bicara dari salah satu jendela di kos-an itu.

"Kamu Rin Kagamine 'kan? Yang bakalan mulai nge-kos hari ini?" tanya tante itu.

"Eh, iya Tante. Tau dari mana yah?" tanya Rin.

"Aku pemilik Kos-an ini, namaku Nanio Kakushin! Panggil aja Nio-neesan, ya! Ayo masuk!" kata Tan –Eh, Nio-neesan. Wanita itu pergi dari jendela dan membukakan pintu untuk Rin. Setelah Rin masuk, Nio-neesan melebarkan tangannya dan berteriak dengan suara nge_-bass_ nya;

"SELAMAT DATANG DI KOS-AN SHINSEINA, RIN KAGAMINE!"

_Welcome to your new life, Rin Kagamine._

**0o0**

**Mahou-chan: Siip! Gimana prolog-nya bagus? Jelek? Saya mohon maaf karena udah nelantarin fict lain milik saya, dan saya punya pemberitahuan penting:**

**Author bakal HIATUS karena sekarang udah waktunya UKK!**

**Jaa ne, Minna-san~**

**Last word**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


	2. Keliling Kosan Part 1

**Kos-kosan Story!**

**=chapter 2=**

**I don't own Vocaloid**

**Lagi males bikin warning**

**[Author's Note]**

_Minal aidin wal faizin, minna :3_

_Maaf Author gak update. Baru bisa buka Ffn sekarang._

_Karena Author capek langsung aja ya?_

* * *

**_Rin_POV_**

Aku mengikuti Nio-san sepanjang lorong lantai dua. Wanita itu hanya bersiul-siul saja sambil membantuku membawa sebuah koper besar. Gak kusangka, tubuhnya yang terbilang mini untuk wanita umur 20 tahunan ternyata kuat juga mengangkat koper sebesar ini!

Nio-neesan berhenti di depan sebuah kamar dengan sebuah tulisan tertempel didepannya:

**Girls Only!**

_**~Gumi~**_

Siapapun Gumi itu, pasti dia perempuan karena menulis tulisan dikertas folio besar dengan tulisan seperti itu. Mungkinkah ini kamarnya?

"Gumi?" Nio-san mengetuk pintu 2 kali sebelum akhirnya pintu terbuka dan menunjukkan seorang gadis berambut _forest green _super pendek dengan jaket oranye dan rok yang berwarna sama. Wajahnya tampak manis meski memiliki tatapan dingin, memberiku kesan dia adalah cewek dingin dan itu membuatku ngeri. _Nio-neesan sumpah membuatku satu kamar dengan cewek ini?_

_HELL NO._

_Mending gue_ tidur_ di pohon beringin depan kosan aja dah!_

"Rin-san, dia namanya Megumi Nakajima panggilannya Gumi. Dia bakal naik kelas tiga tahun ini, SMA-nya sama denganmu. Baik-baik ya!" ujar Nio-san dan berlalu, meninggalkanku dengan Gadis ini sendiri. Gumi menatapku dari atas samapi bawah yang membuatku gugup lalu tersenyum hangat. Beda sekali dengan tatapan dinginnya yang tadi.

"Kamu Rin ya? Yang baru pindah kos kemari?" tanyanya dengan senyum lebar.

"I-iya," jawabku masih agak takut dengannya.

"Gak usah _nervous _gitu ah! Aku gak gigit kok!"

Aku mengangguk. Mungkin saja dia baik.

"Ya sudah, daripada diri disini, kita masuk aja. Nanti habis rapihin lemari dan kasur, kuajak kamu keliling. Oke, oke?" katanya sambil ber-_wink_ ria dengan cengiran terplester diwajahnya. Aku sih Cuma mengangguk saja.

Gumi masuk ke dalam kamar sambil menyeret koperku, lalu aku masuk dan menaruh tas ransel berisi barang-barang sekolah seperti buku-buku dan koker diatas sebuah meja belajar dekat sebuah pintu kaca. Aku memandang berkeliling kamar ini.

Tidak terlalu luas, sih. Sebuah ranjang bertingkat yang tampak baru, 2 lemari, meja kecil dekat pintu kamar, sebuah rak buku, sebuah TV di seberang ranjang, dan satu meja belajar. Di rak, terdapat buku-buku pelajaran yang kuyakini milik Gumi. Di meja kecil, terdapat alat pemanas air yang kosong, sebuah kotak pensil bergambar wortel dan juga beberapa buku tulis juga ada sebuah kursi didepannya. Hanya itu, namun hal itu membuatku agak tersentuh. Aku baru menyadari bahwa meja belajar ini tidak terdapat buku satupun. Mungkinkah dia sengaja mengalah untukku? Ah, sudahlah.

"Rin? Helloooo?" kata-kata Gumi membuatku sadar dari lamunanku yang mungkin bisa berlangsung selamanya. "Rin? Kamu ngelamunin apa? Bajunya sudah kurapihin tuh." Duh, baiknya Gumi. Aku menggumamkan terima kasih dan menatap baju-bajuku di lemari. Seragam dan piyama digantung sedangkan yang lainnya dilipat rapi. Hebat juga bisa selesai secepat ini.

* * *

**_Normal_POV_**

Suara langkah kaki Rin dan Gumi terdengar di lorong yang agak sepi itu. Sesekali, ketika orang lewat, Gumi memperkenalkan Rin dengan orang-orang kosan. Rin bahkan mendapat _tour guide_ lain yang ikut menjelaskan tentang kosan ini padanya. Yuzuki Yukari atau lebih dikenal dengan panggilan Yukachin. Dia ikut menunjukkan kosan pada Rin.

"Yang lagi ngobrol itu," Yukari menunjuk dua orang yang kayak orang pacaran. "Aoki Lapis ponakannya Nio-neesan sama Nigaito Shion salah satu anak kosan ini. Masih dalam tahap pedekate tapi udah kayak orang pacaran," kalimat terakhir Yukari terdengar agak menggerutu lalu menarik dua ABG yang cekikikan bak kuntilanak yang melihat pandangan kesal miliknya. Kasihan Yukari, menyandang kata JONES di setiap langkahnya.

_Sorry. TBC for now._

* * *

**[Autho's Note]**

_Maaf harus sampe sini dulu. Author capek bikin ini seharian._

_Nanti ada part 2 nya kok. Bye!_


End file.
